


【龄龙】理理我

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 1





	【龄龙】理理我

受不了张九龄不理自己，这是个毛病，但王九龙没要改的心思，本来倒也无所谓，只是他不知道师哥有多少次是忍了自己作天作地的。

今天怕是赶上张九龄气儿不顺吧，自顾坐着看手机，王九龙总在一边儿扒拉他说点儿有的没的，给看个新闻看个图，张九龄这些年越发的沉稳，脾气也能收敛着，但小孩看不出来，被拒绝了几次不再凑上去，也没自己去找别的事儿干，多动症似的坐在旁边，胡乱搓师哥衣服袖子玩。

终于把人惹不耐烦了，都没避后台的师兄弟，张九龄把杯子往桌儿上不轻不重地一放，没抬头看他，稍稍偏过脸面无表情地骂他：“坐不住就站着。”

声音不大，但后台也不大，王九龙感受到似乎有目光瞟过来，羞耻心瞬间爆棚，唐突地脸红了，不知道是该站该坐，带着点儿畏惧看面前人的脸色。

好在张九龄说完这句再没言语，继续低着头划手机，于是小孩也一副要把自己遁入空门的样子，恨不得隐身只自己可见，跑到一边儿不再招惹师哥。

直到后台走没人了王九龙也没能缓过劲儿来，和谁打招呼都臊眉耷眼的没精神，站师哥的椅子背后老远，从镜子里看这人的表情。

张九龄抬眼跟淘了半晚上的小孩对上视线，轻轻摇了摇头，喊他过来。

这会儿王九龙惴惴不安地挪过去，师哥积威太重，自己胸前背后都出了层虚汗，讨巧的要说什么，奈何张九龄不理他，也没有笑模样，拉过来过于严肃地抬手往小孩屁股上拍了一巴掌。

“唔……”小孩皱起脸，无辜又难过地看着他，憋了半天的委屈劲儿涌上来，感觉再不哄就要哭出来。

张九龄看了半天手机，仰脸看这么高的人有些费劲，错了错身子，往后坐了点儿，蹙眉问他：“你没事儿干？”

“你都不理我……”王九龙答非所问。

这个已经长成俊秀的，朝气蓬勃的年轻人怎么总是间歇性的像个小朋友，张九龄拿起杯子的手一顿，不敢相信自己听到了什么话，受不了似的又往屁股上打了两下，也没收着手劲儿，看着小孩想躲也不敢躲，手指抠着桌子边沿，站住挨了自己这几巴掌，眼神儿小动物似的讨饶，轻轻说疼啊师哥，根本咬定了自己不会真的生气。

“不理你你就这么烦人。”

“我这不是，求关注嘛……”王九龙小声儿答了句，难为情地吸吸鼻子，少年心性情绪全摆在脸上，也不看张九龄什么反应，自己说完就先不高兴起来，低头盯着自己手指。

“我刚看安排呢，你也不操心。”张九龄说着站起来换衣服，又转头威胁孩子：“要不是门口儿有拍照的。”

话说一半儿欲言又止。

“哎呀。”小孩也明白他意思，怕他改变主意又要暴力解决问题，上去揽住胳膊要捂嘴不让说。

过去也喜欢说各种甜腻的情话，如今却觉得只有真实生活永远在透着光，时间不会过期似的又绵密又厚重。

张九龄推着人催他赶紧换衣服，腹诽小朋友忍不住事儿，谁在后台腻歪啊，不能回家吗。


End file.
